Yami and Yugi do Broadway
by yummynoyuugi
Summary: Yami has never seen a show on Broadway! And it is time for the two of them to have their anniversary. Can Yugi make this a super special awesome trip for Yami? Find out!


Yugi and Yami do Broadway!

Disclaimer: (This is a long one) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Les Miserables, Phantom of the Opera, The Rocky Horror Show, Pokémon Live!, Avenue Q or The Producers. If I did, I'd be one rich son of a – SHUT YO MOUTH!

Hello one and all. This little Oneshot idea popped into my head a few days ago, and I decided it was time to put pen to paper… or keys to the keyboard… or something. Any who, the premise of this story is merely this: Atem has never seen a show on Broadway. Yugi realizes that their 5 year anniversary is coming up soon, so he plans a nice trip for the two of them. We'll also see appearances by Jou, Seto, Mokuba and Pegasus? We may also meet some of Broadway's best and brightest stars (I do not own them either… oh god how I wish I did.)

--MASTER OF THE HOUSE!--

Yugi walked into the apartment he shared with his lover, Yami. He had just gotten done with classes at Domino University, and apparently Yami was in the shower. Yugi plopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned to CNN. He thought it'd be worth a few chuckles… boy was he mistaken. They were wasting their time with an exclusive about Zucchini and how it could help your sex drive.  
Yugi had more pressing issues to think about. He and Yami had been together for 5 years now, and he felt that their anniversary needed to be something special. He thought about a trip to Tokyo, but they had done that on their previous vacation. How about Egypt? No, he and Yami went there for Christmas. He'd like to go somewhere that Yami had never been before.  
As this thought crossed Yugi's mind, he was distracted with a tan ruler standing in front of him with nothing but a towel around his waist. The taller boy leaned over and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips, which was returned with much joy.

"How was class, Aibou?" queried the boy in question.

"It was fine, and you?"

"My classes were cancelled today. Something about the building not having power. So I came home and napped for a bit, then showered. And here we are."

"That we are. So what are we going to do tonight?" asked the boy, slightly eying the towel around his lover's waist. Yami took notice of this and replied.

"That can wait for later Yugi," he said with a wink. "I was thinking we could watch the Tony's."

"Those are on tonight?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good watch."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get started on dinner."

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed." Yami planted another kiss on Yugi's lips and walked into the bedroom. Yugi fought off the temptation to follow Yami in, and walked into the Kitchen and began prepping their meal.

--HOURS LATER--

Yugi was curled up on the couch, under Yami's arm. They sat their and watched the Tony Awards Show (For those of you who don't know ((For Shame!)), the Tony's are basically the Oscar's of Broadway. Only better.). Yugi was starting to doze off as Yami spoke.

"You know Yugi,"

"Hm? Yes Yami?"

"I'd love to see a show on Broadway someday."

"You mean you've never seen a show on Broadway?"

"Nope. I thought you would have known that."

"Didn't you come on the senior trip? When we all went to go see Wicked?"

"No, I was going to, and then I came down with a weird flu. Wasn't allowed to leave the country."

"Oh yeah…" Yugi sat there and thought for a minute. Then he got up, gave Yami a kiss on the lips and began to walk towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going Yugi?"

"To bed. I'm really tired."

"Oh, I'll be in after the Tony's."

"Take your sweet time," Yugi said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I love you, Yugi."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

Yugi sat down at his desk, pulled out his travel book and turned on his laptop. He began to look around various websites for airfare, show times, ticket prices. He began to plan their Anniversary Vacation. A one week Broadway adventure! He knew that Yami would fall asleep on the couch, so he had plenty of time to plan.

--MEANWHILE OUTSIDE--

Three men, all in clothes of common workers were standing in the courtyard of the apartment complex. The first man began to sing.

"Yugi pondered and Yugi planned, like a perfect machine he planned."

"Barbing the hook, baiting the trap." Sang the second man.

"Setting it up for Yami to snap…" As the third man san that line, a brick came flying down from one of the upper stories of the building.

"GET OUT OF HERE! People are trying to sleep? Are you three insane?!" yelled Yugi from his window.

"Geez, sorry for trying to add to the story," replied the first man.

"GET OUT!"

--GUESS THE REFERENCE FOR A COOKIE!--

The next day was a Saturday, so the two of them slept in. Yami had climbed into bed with Yugi at about 3:00 AM, after watching some random crap on Comedy Central. Yugi was the first to wake up. He made himself breakfast, had a nice shower and then sat down on the couch and read the newspaper. Yami woke up about a hour after Yugi, walking over to his lover and planting a good morning kiss on his lips. Yugi smiled and pointed over at the stove. Yugi had already made a plate for Yami's breakfast, it just needed to be reheated.  
Yami heated up his breakfast and sat down on the couch next to Yugi. He was the first to break the silence.

"So do you have any idea on what you want to do for our Anniversary?" asked the former Pharaoh.

"Yes actually. I've planned a trip for us," replied the smaller boy.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"I figured we'd spend a few days at Kaiba Land, in the Blue Eyes Suite."

"… You're joking, right?"

"What do you think," replied Yugi was a silly grin.

"What do you really have planned?"

"A 7 day trip to New York City. In which we will see 6 Broadway shows. One each night. Sound like a plan?"

"That sounds amazing, Yugi. When are we going to book it?" Yami replied, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Last night."

"What?"

"When I went to bed, I planned the entire trip. Bought tickets for each show, and even reserved the Hotel. We leave next Sunday. We'll see a show each night up until our actual anniversary. I don't have anything planned on the Sunday, so we can do whatever we want."

"That is amazing Aibou. You really know me."

"I thought you'd like it."

With that, Yami leaned over and put Yugi into a deep kiss. The two of them stayed in that kiss until Yugi had to break it for air. Yami then crawled over the couch and rest his head on Yugi's chest. The two fo them could not wait for this trip.

--TIME SURE DOES FLY WHEN YOU ARE HAVING FUN--

The two boys arrived in their suite at about 5:00 PM on Sunday. The two of them were so jetlagged that they immediately collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. They woke up at 2 PM the next day. The two of them got ready for that night's show and went out for an early dinner at a nice New York burger joint. At 6:00, they made their way to the theater for the first show.

"What show are we seeing tonight, Yugi?"

"We are going to see The Rocky Horror Show. Kaiba told me we had to see it, as Mokuba apparently has a big role in it."

"Oh, I wonder who he plays…"

The two of them made their way to their seats. They sat and chatted for a good 45 minutes, and then it was time for the curtain to rise. The first two scenes went by and the show was shaping up to be a good one. Songs like Dammit Janet and The Light over Frankenstein's Castle were nice, but nothing spectacular. It wasn't until the next song that things started to pick up.  
The two main characters were uncomfortably making their way to the back of the stage, while a creepy drum beat played in the background. While they were chatting back and forth, a man in a vampire cloak began to descend in an elevator shaft. When the two main characters said their final lines, the elevator opened. The man spun around to reveal that it was none other then Mokuba Kaiba. He began to sing.

"How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handy man. He's just a little brought down because, when you knocked, he thought you were the candy man." Mokuba began to strut towards center stage. "Don't get strung out by the way I look. Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover!" And with this Mokuba threw off the cloak, revealing a complete bondage outfit, made completely of leather. Yami couldn't help but gawk at the younger Kaiba's stunning display.

"I'm just a Sweet Transvestite, from Transsexual… Transylvania." The song continued with Mokuba strutting his stuff, dancing around in a suggestive manner that resembled the dancing performed by Freddie Mercury. From there, the show got even more bizarre. Mokuba's character got even more questionable, while a plot was nowhere in sight. With songs like I Can Make you a Man, Wise up Janet Wise and I'm Going Home, Mokuba showed that he was really a good actor. When it came time for Curtain Call, Yami and Yugi were sure to applaud the loudest for the small Kaiba brother.

--The next day--

Yugi woke up at 10:00 AM to see that he and Yami were sprawled out across their bed. They had gotten home at roughly 11:00, and were as tired as could be. Yugi woke Yami up and they had breakfast. They were feeling jet lagged, so they sat around waiting to leave for the next show. They decided to walk to the theater this time, causing them to leave earlier. They stopped and did tourist-ey things along the way.

"So what show are we seeing tonight?" asked Atem.

"A really stupid one," responded the Hikari.

"Why would we go see it if it is so stupid?"

"Just for some laughs, who knows, it could be good…"

The two of them stopped in front of a theater that had the words "Pokémon Live!" on the marquee. Atem looked over at the younger boy a confused stare. Yugi just gave Atem a smile as the two of them walked into the theater. They took their seats and waited for it to begin.  
And when it began, boy it was crap. With songs like "You, Me and Pokémon" and "Pikachu", it was like watching a train wreck on stage. Atem pondered why Yugi had brought him to this show, but a few songs in his question was answered. As the song "It Will All Be Mine" began to play, an all to familiar face appeared.

"I was born to rule the world," sang Mr. Maximillion Pegasus, (If you want to know why this is funny, look at the career of the Voice Actor for Pegasus. Wiki it ;)) as Giovanni, the evil leader of Team Rocket. "And I almost achieved that goal. But my Pokémon, the mighty Mewtwo, had more power then I could control. Still he inspired this mechanical marvel, which learns and returns each attack. My Mecha-Mew2, the ultimate weapon, will tell them Giovanni is back. Ha ha ha!"

Atem could not believe this. Maximillion Pegasus on Broadway. Seemed… appropriate. He seemed so natural up there on stage. Still, it did not change the fact that the show was utter shit. Curtain call came and the two boys gave their applause, as was expected.

--WOW THIS HAS TAKEN A WHILE TO WRITE--

The rest of the week went smoothly for the two lovers. They watched saw Avenue Q, with the amazing John Tartalgia, The Producers, with the dynamic duo of Nathan Lane and Mathew Broderick, and a very good revival cast of Les Miserables. Then came Saturday night.  
Yugi had saved the best show for last. The two of them were going to attend Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera. Why had Yugi saved this show for last? Quite simple, it was a very special performance. The legendary Michael Crawford, the first Phantom. It was Crawford's recording of the Phantom that made Atem fall in love with the theater. Yugi also planned on taking Atem to the stage door to get Crawford's autograph. Yugi couldn't wait. He had Atem dress up in his finest suit, which really wasn't that great. Yugi himself wore the Tuxedo he had bought for his Senior Prom. At 6 o'clock the two of them got in a cab and headed over to the theater.

"What are we seeing tonight, Aibou?" asked the taller, tanner boy.

"You'll see Yami. Just stop asking."

"Why did I have to dress up? I hate wearing this suit."

"Oh hush up. You look cute in it."

Atem Blushed at this. Yugi knew how to get him. He scooted over and leaned his head on his lover's shoulder. The two of them sat in silence, waiting for their driver to reach the destination. Yugi paid the cab driver and then the two of them exited the car. Atem took one look at the theater, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Aibou… this is amazing… thank you so much!" the former ruler shouted as he hugged the object of his affection.

"It was really no problem Yami, but that isn't the only surprise."

"What? How can it get better?"

"You'll see. Let's go sit down."

And with that the two boys entered the theater and took their seats. Atem could not believe the seats they had. Front row. The two of them were sitting in the freaking front row. Yugi had seen to it that every aspect of this vacation was perfect, and perfect it was. Atem made note of this, and resolved that he would have to thank his light properly later.

The lights dimmed and the curtain went up. Atem grabbed his lover's hand and began to watch attentively. Yugi was excited. Atem had no clue what was coming next. Some of the less interesting of the songs flew by, Think of Me, Angel of Music. Then came the scene in Christine's dressing room. Then came the Phantom's big entrance.

"Insolent boy!" belted the Phantom. Atem couldn't believe it. He quickly opened his program, and sure enough it was there. Michael Crawford …….. The Phantom. Yami's favorite singer was feet away from him. As he continued, Atem started applauding, which resulted in the rest of the audience joining in the applause. Atem quickly turned to his partner and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. He then turned his attention to the show and watch in astonishment. Atem had to hold himself back when it came to The Music of the Night. If he didn't, he surely would have squealed like an insane Phan. This was the highlight of the vacation, so far. The show was fantastic, and Atem didn't want it to end, but alas it had to. As the show ended, there was a rousing ovation. And when Crawford came out, the audience went crazy. Mr. Crawford's ovation lasted for 10 minutes straight, with Atem being the last person to sit.

After the curtain went back down, the two of them quickly rushed to the stage door. They made it to the front of the line quickly. Yugi was happy to see Atem like this. Ecstatic, without a care in the world. Atem and Yugi got their picture taken with Mr. Crawford, gave their admiration and returned to their hotel room. The two of them sat in bed silently. Without saying anything, Atem pounced on the younger boy.

"A-atem… what are you doing?" stuttered the surprised boy.

"I need to thank you Yugi. For this entire vacation. It was amazing. You are amazing. I love you," said the former king, planting a chaste kiss on the young boy's forhead.

"I love you too, Yami." Replied the smaller boy, returning the affection.

"Now, let me thank you properly," Atem said with a smile as he pulled the covers over him and Yugi, showing him that the night had just begun.

--END!!--

Wow, that took a while to write. Sorry about that. I'll try and update more often, it is just hard with school and other things. Next I will be posting Lessons in Love chapter 3 and then a new fic of my own creation. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
